Just Giving Thanks
by caskettstorybook2
Summary: set season 6 Kate and Castle have a Thanks giving dinner for got to add gates sorry :(


**A/N**

**First fan fiction I have written that is not on instagram. All grammar/spelling errors are mine. I'm Canadian so it's Thanks giving today. Also I'm not that great a writing so bare with me. One shot!**

**~Jasmine**

**Just Giving Thanks**

Martha, Kate and Alexis are all cooking, in the kitchen while castle is setting up the loft for the big thanks giving dinner they're hosting. Kate is making the pumpkin pie with Alexis and Martha is making the turkey. " Kate darling could you pass the seasoning please?" Kate passed the seasoning and went back to making the pie filling. "Isn't this just adorable, my three lovely ladies cooking together." Kate just smiled, she enjoys the days where she just gets to stay home and spend time with Alexis, Martha and Castle.

Kate went to go get ready while the pie was in the oven. They finished making the rest of the food and Martha was surprised at how well Kate could cook because she never really saw Kate cook before so she just assumed she didn't know how to cook. To her surprise Kate's a great cook and even helped make the soup taste better.

When Kate came back down everyone was there. Her dad, the Ryan's, Javier, Lanie, Pi, and sully had all came. Kate said hello n invited everyone into the living room where they had set up the bar and had refreshments on table for them to eat while waiting for dinner to b ready. Everyone just mingled talking about this that and everything. Jenny was sitting with laine talking about the baby shower their having next month. Javier, Sully and Kevin where talking about the case they had just finished. Alexis and Pi where in the kitchen making some fruit steaks for Pi to eat. Kate and Castle where sitting together on the couch, smiling aimlessly at each other. Martha was still in the kitchen making sure she didn't ruin the food.

When everything was ready Martha started to set the table. Kate walked in and noticed Martha looked like she needed some assistance. "I will take that from you." Kate said offering her help. "Oh dear you don't need to." Martha said trying to seem like she didn't need Kate's help. "It's fine Martha, besides I helped make the food that is going to be on the plates." Martha just smiled at Kate and handed her some cutlery. After they set the table they invited everyone n to the dining room. They all sat at the table and waited for Martha to be seated. "I would like to suggest that we all say one thing we're thankful for this year." Alexis said. "That's a marvellous suggestion dear" Martha answered.

"Who would like to start?" Alexis quizzed. "I will" Lanie said. "I'm thankful for the wonderful friends I have, that are just like family." Next was Kate. "I'm thankful for having another chance at happiness" Kate said and smiled at Castle. Next is Castle. "Well I'm thankful for having a wonderful family who is always there for me." Next is Alexis. "I'm thankful for having so many people always being there for me when I need them." Next is Pi. "I'm thankful for the different verities of fruit." Everyone just laughed at Pi's statement. Sitting next to Pi was Jenny. "I'm thankful to be starting a family." Jenny smiled at Kevin who was up next. "I'm thankful for having wonderful wife and soon to be son/ daughter." Martha sat net to Kevin. "I'm thankful Richard has found the one" Kate blushed at what Martha said. Next up is Sully. "I'm thankful for the new friends I have met." Next is Javier. "I'm thankful for all of those marines/soldiers protecting us that didn't get to come home for thanks giving." "Let's Eat!" Castle said breaking the silence after what Javi said he was thankful for.

While they where eating everyone had their own conversations going on with the people sitting next to them, they all enjoyed there food and complimented Kate and Martha on making such great food. When everyone was ready for dessert Kate got up to get the pie she and Alexis had made. When she came back the room was filled with laughter. She didn't even know why but she joined in on the laughter. Kate passed around the pie and let everyone get a piece before she sat back down in her seat. Castle got whipped cream on his nose and looked at Kate; all she did was laugh and whip it off with her napkin.

After everyone finished eating they went back to the living room and talked some more. Kate thanked everyone for coming to their dinner. After they talked for what seemed like hours they all went home. Kate and Castle said thanks for coming again as they left.

**THE END**

**A/N Comment your thoughts below, please post nice feed back. **

**Tell me if you would like more one shots or a story next time.**

**~Jasmine**


End file.
